russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Currently aired programs 'PTV News and Public Affairs (under the Media ng Bayan)' 'News Programs (PTV Newscenter)' * RadyoBisyon (2014-present) (simulcast over IBC, 9TV and Radyo ng Bayan) * Good Morning Boss! (2013-present) * News@1 (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) * News@6 (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) * NewsLife (2012-present) ** NewsLife Weekend (2014-present) * Panahon.TV (2012-present) ** Panahon.TV Express (2012-present) ** Panahon.TV Weekend Edition (2013-present) * PTV Newsbreak (1990-1998, 2012-present) * PTV Sports (2006-present) (simulcast over Sports Radio) * The Weekend News (2012-present) (simulcast over DZRB) 'Regional Newscasts' *''Teledyaryo Ylocos'' (PTV Ilocos) *''Tutok Balita'' (PTV Agusan del Sur) 'News Specials' *''Malacañang Press Conference'' (1990–present) *''PTV Special Coverage'' (1986–2001, 2011–present) 'Public Affairs' *''A PTV Special Forum'' (2012–present) *''Biz News'' (2009-present) *''Good Morning Boss!'' (2013–present) *''Pinoy US Cop Ride Along'' (2012-present) *''SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo'' (2008-present) *''The Veronica Chronicles'' (2012-present) 'Public Service' *''Asenso Pinoy'' (2010-present) *''Damayan'' (1982-2010, 2012-present) *''PTV FYI'' (2012–present) **''PTV FYI Bulletin'' (2012–present) **''PTV FYI Events'' (2012–present) *''GSIS Members Hour'' (2005-2007, 2010-present) *''The Doctor Is In: Kalusugan Pangkahalataan'' (2009-2012; 2014–present) *''Yan Ang Marino'' (2009–present) 'Talk shows' *''Personage with Carla Lizardo'' (2014–present) 'Religious' 'Roman Catholic' *''Family Rosary Crusade'' (1989-present) *''Power to Unite'' (2007-present) *''Quiapo TV Mass'' (2008–present, on First Fridays of the month) *''Signs & Wonders'' (2008-*''[[Talitha Kum Healing Mass]'' (2002-present) *''The Word Exposed with Archbishop Chito Tagle'' (2011-present) *''Upon His Rock by the Cathedral of the King'' (2002-present) 'Other Religions' *''Key of David'' (2012-present) 'Educational and Cultural' *''CONSTEL'' (1994-2001, 2012-present) **''Physics in Everyday Life'' (1994-2001, 2012-present) **''Science Made Easy'' (1994-2001, 2012-present) **''Chemistry in Action'' (1994-2001, 2012-present) **''Pamana ng Pahina'' (2013-present) **''Bayani Pilipino'' (2012-present) **''Fun with Math'' (1995-2001, 2012-present) **''English High School'' (1994-2001, 2012-present) *''Kusina Atbp.'' (1989-2003, 2013-present) *''Lutong Bahay'' (1997-2003, 2013-present) *''Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan'' (1983-1989, 2013-present) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (1998, 2012-present) *''I Got It with Archie Alemania'' (Produced by UBE Media, 2014-present) *''Bahay Tirahan Kanlungan'' (2014-present) 'Agricultural' *''Mag-Agri Tayo'' (1993–present) *''Ating Alamin'' (1974-1991, 2009-present) 'Entertainment' 'Dramas' *''Noli Me Tangere'' (2013-present) *''Katapat, Mayor Fred Lim'' (2014-present) 'Korean dramas (PrimeNovela)' *''Oh Ja Ryong is Coming'' (2014-present) *''My Love By My Side'' (2014-present) 'Game shows' *''Philippine Lottery Draw'' (1995-2003, 2005-present) (simulcast on DZME Radyo Uno) 'Variety shows' *''Concert at the Park'' (1977-present) *''Paco Park Presents'' (1991-present) 'Reality show' *''K-Pop Idol Search Pinoy Edition'' (2014-present)[http://manilatimes.net/ptv4-and-korean-company-launch-k-pop-idol-search/73177/ title=PTV4 and Korean company launch ‘K-Pop Idol Search’ | publisher=']Manila Times | date=February 4, 2014 | accessdate=February 7, 2014title=PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search | publisher=''Where Is Ed Uy?'' | date=February 10, 2014 | accessdate=February 15, 2014 Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network '''Movie blocks *''Pilipino Box Office'' (1995-2001, 2013-present) *''Primetime Specials'' (1994-2001, 2013-present) 'Sports' 'Basketball' *''UAAP on PTV'' (1995-1999, 2012-present) *''ABL on PTV'' (2010-present) 'Boxing' *''Rod Nazario's In This Corner'' (2001-present) 'Motoring' *''Auto Review'' (2001-present) 'Infotainment' *''Be Alive (Laminine)'' (2014-present) *''Buhay Pinoy'' (2012-present) *''CHInoyTV'' (2014-present) *''Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas'' (2014-present) *''Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas'' (2000-present) *''MTRCB Uncut'' (2014–present) *''Upload'' (2014-present) 'Animated' *''ABC Monsters'' (2014-present) 'Cartoon Network on PTV' On September 1, 2014, the free-to-air TV channel PTV launched Cartoon Network on PTV, a cartoon block which airs selected Cartoon Network programs dubbed in Filipino. The block used to air in morning and afternoon mostly animated series at that time. *''Johnny Bravo'' (2014-present) *''Camp Lazo'' (2014-present) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (2014-present) *''Adventure Time'' (2014-present) *''Samurai Jack'' (2014-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2014-present) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2014-present) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2014-present) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2013-present) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2014-present) *''Teen Titans'' (2014-present) *''Squirrel Boy'' (2014-present) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2014-present) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (2014-present) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2014-present) 'Other Programs' *''I Got It: Jumper Boys'' (2014-present) *''Home Shopping Network'' (2010-present) *''Windows of ASEAN'' (2013-present) Upcoming programs * Shakey's Girls Volleyball League (December 2014) 'Sports' Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of programs aired by People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network